


家

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #11 - Rooftops</p><p>The phrase of Chinese is not something I have heard Hangeng say, and I’m not sure if it is EXACTLY how a native would express the same thing (but all I had to use were 2 years of University Chinese at the time that this was written ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	家

Sungmin first learnt of Han Geng’s homesickness through his blog, though he wasn’t surprised. For all that the western world likes to lump all Asian countries together, he knew that China and South Korea were very different in culture, language, everything. Different. Or as Han Geng often mumbled, “哎呀！在这里任何都很奇怪，跟我校的时候的情况那么不一样.” At least, he thought that meant that everything was so weird here, so different; the underlying message that the elder was unsettled, still, made Sungmin’s heart weep for him, and wish to bring him a taste of home, however he could. He really needed to get Shiwon to translate for specifics, but the expression of dejection that his hyung sometimes wore spoke clearly enough, backing up his interpretation of the favored frustrated phrase.

That help first came in a trip to the roof, smiling excitedly as he pulled the elder behind him, the doting expression making it clear that the Hangeng would humor his silly dongsaeng.

“Look hyung – how do you say hyung in Chinese? – the stars are the same here as they are in China. It’s like you’re closer to home; I come here when I’m homesick too.”

The elder smiled, blinked away touched moisture, and murmured “哥哥. Ge. In Chinese, you say ge.”

“Thank you for coming to the rooftop, Ge. Xiexie.” Sungmin smiled winsomely, and swept the pad of his thumb under one eye, snatching the tear away before it had the opportunity to mar such beautiful cheeks.

“No,” Han Geng said, choked up. “Xiexie ni. Ganxie ni. Really, truly thank you.” He hugged the younger, an excuse to hide the tears of joy and burgeoning love in the crook of his sweet dongsaeng’s shoulder.


End file.
